


Beautiful Boy

by Jibbly



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after episode 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

They were on a high. Better than anything Elliot had ever gotten from any dealer, Shayla incuded. A dull pain went through his chest at thinking about her. If there had been more time, he could have ended up loving her. If he hadn't killed her.

"Elliot"

Elliot snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at him.

 Tyrell's body was still crowding him against the dirty wall at the outside of the arcade. The dim flicking street lamp near them doing little to nothing to actually make them visable. He could still make out a few details from this range though, the way Tyrell's pupils were dilulated, his ragged breathing, the way his lip hurt, the way Tyrell's lips were shiny and red. He'd bet money that he looked about the same.

"Elliot, come home with me."

There was the distinct feeling that this wasnt the first time this man had asked him this, but he wasn't really in a position to take his memory at face value anymore. There were too many gaps, too much time missing. He wondered if Tyrell was even really here with him, pressing against him, making his brain fuzz up more than his own insanity already does.

Tyrell firmly grabs onto the back of Elliot's neck, trying to get his attention.

He remembers what they just did, on the pool table, on the sofa. Jingles from vintage video games and machines background noise as Tyrell had dry humped him on the dirty old sofa in Mr. Robot's office. No, not Mr.Robot. He was Mr. Robot. He and Tyrell had grinded against each other on the dirty sofa in his office. Christ.

Tyrell must see that he's not paying attention anymore, so he takes out his keys and presses the unlock button.

 His black SUV looks way too nice and clean to be on this side of town. Kind of how his tailored designer clothes must look against Elliot's ratty old black hoodie. If anyone were to pass them by, it would be exactly what it looks like.

The warmth of Tyrell's gloved hand leaves his face, and he is brought back to reality by it's loss. The taller man is walking towards the driver seat, opening the door and turning back to look at Elliot.

"Get in."

He doesn't even think about it now, really. He just does what Tyrell tells him. Climbs into the passenger seat, seeing how his small frame doesn't even come close to filling up the seat of the luxury vehicle. This is the second time he's been in here in less than twenty four hours.

 Tyrell isn't looking at him, just turns on the ignition and backs out of the small parking space.

 The drive is quiet, not even music from some pop station to help fill the silence that consumes the car. Tyrell doesn't look at him the whole way back to Manhattan, just keeps his eyes on the road. He knows exactly where he's going.

Elliot looks out the window, wishing desperately that he had his phone on him. The need to listen to his own music and space out. But he doesn't have his phone. He had forgotten it at his apartment, when he decided he was going to show Tyrell the arcade, when he decided to tell Tyrell everything.

The neighborhoods they pass by slowly start getting nicer and more expensive. He alreadly knows where they're going, but the need to ask is scratching at his throat, making him taste blood.

"Where are we going?"

Tyrell still doesn't look at him.

They eventually stop, and park in a garage. They're at Tyrell's house. He knows they are.

The other man takes his keys out of the ignition and turns to finally look at Elliot. The hand is back on his face, caressing his cheekbone. He feels the pressure that Tyrell applys as he moves his hand to the back of his neck. Stretching across the stick shift to press his lips against Elliot's again. Elliot doesn't respond, but he doesn't reject the other either. He wants to know why Tyrell brought them here.

He leaves his mouth pliant enough that Tyrell freely lets his tongue inside. There is a sound that suspiciously sounds like it might have come from Elliot's own throat, but he's not entirely sure yet.

They break apart, and Tyrell undoes his and Elliot's seatbelt.

But they aren't getting out, and when Elliot follows Tyrell's line of sight behind him, he can see what the reason for that probably is.

There in the doorway, is the most beautiful woman Elliot has ever seen. He has never felt his blood run so cold before at someone else's stare. She is dark haired and lovely. She doesn't particularly look mad, and he recognizes her from the time he tried to hack Tyrell. This is Joanna Wellick.

Everything is still in the garage, before she turns around and walks calmly back into the house.

 Elliot turns around to tell Tyrell that he should take him home, but the other man is already closing the driver door behind him and walking over to the passenger side. He opens the door and waits for Elliot to get out.

Tyrell's hand is on the small of his back the entire walk to the living room. Elliot having zipped his hoodie back up and pulling his hood over his head.

Joanna was in the kitchen, preparing a baby bottle. All of her movements calm and not hurried at all.

There was a small gurgling sound coming from the right of them and Elliot saw Tyrell walk towards the center of the living room. There was a crib there, and the thing that Tyrell cooed over was a baby.

 "Did I say you could see him?"

That lovely voice could only belong to one of the three people in the room, and Elliot was pretty sure his mouth had been completely shut.

Tyrell looked back over his shoulder at her, looking pained. "Joanna..."

She shook the bottle in her hand as she walked past Elliot, looking him up and down. "What was the last thing I told you." Her eyes were looking into Elliot's green ones, but her question was directed at Tyrell.

 "That if I wanted to be a part of this family, I had to fix my mess."

"And have you?"

Tyrell walked over to them, standing in the middle but not in between them. He was facing Joanna, though. "This is the tech from Allsafe I was talking about."

Elliot felt the need to stuff his hands in his pockets. they had been talking about him. These two people that should have never crossed his path in the first place.

Joanna's sharp eyes were back on him, a deadly smile on her beautiful face.

"I remember you saying he was beautiful."

It sounded like an insult, but it strangely didn't feel like it. He should probaby be offended.

"If you saw what he just did a few hours ago, you would think so too, my love."

Her expression gave nothing away. "I'm going to feed him. Take your beautiful Tech to the guest bedroom, I don't feel like seeing either of you anymore."

Tyrell moved forward to kiss her, but she slowly moved her face to the side. He ended up kissing her cheek.

She sat down on the sofa near the crib and turned on the television, ignoring them completely.

Tyrell turned back to Elliot, pained smile on his face as he put his hand back to the small of the other's lower back. He lead them upstairs and to the third door in the hallway.

Elliot wasn't an expert on relationships, but he knew that whatever this thing that was happening between the three of them, it wasn't normal. Maybe he should tell Tyrell to take him home, after all.

The room is in monochrome, grays and whites. He wonders if this is how the room really looks, or it's just mind messing with him. Because the next second, Tyrell is back to kissing him and he swears that those blue eyes are electric.

His back hits the door and he knows that the moan he let out came from his throat, because he felt it vibrating through his skull.

Tyrell pulls at his gloved hand with his teeth, making the bright blue latex slide off his long pale fingers. This time when that hand finds its place on the side of Elliot's face, it is scorching hot. Branding the other man's fingerprints onto his skin.

He moves his thumb from cheek to Elliot's bottom lip, pressing down. "You changed the world tonight, Elliot." A thigh is rubbing against him, making his head feel foggy. "You did that." His other hand is reaching under Elliot's thigh and pulling the leg around Tyrell's waist. "and I got to witness the dawn of a new era."

Elliot couldn't help but question if Tyrell really bought what he was saying, if this guy was serious. Dramatic is what came to mind.

"Open your mouth, Baby."

He did as he was told, feeling a shiver run down his spine as Tyrell pressed his thumb over his tongue. Moving it back and forth, as the thigh rubbed harder against the crotch of his jeans.

"F-fuck..."

It was hard to speak with the thumb still rolling on top of his tongue. It was hard to think. Then Tyrell released him, and moved towards the nightstand next to the bed. Elliot stood panting and hard at the door, while Tyrell began undressing and folding his clothes neatly on top of the stand.

He turned back at the techie and smiled fondly. "Undress, Elliot."

He felt like his entire face had heated up, but his hands moved towards the button of his jeans. He was shaking a little, but managed to undo them and slide it down his legs. He stood in his hoodie and boxers when Tryell made his way back over to him. His expensive shirt and tie gone, but still had his trousers unbuttoned and loose at his hips.

There was a smirked on his face. "Do you want to keep the hoodie on?"

It was meant as a joke, but for a second, Elliot seriously considered keeping it on. Tyrell must have seen it in his face, because he nodded and moved his hand to the zipper. "Can I at least take off your under shirt? You can put your hoodie back on after."

Elliot nodded, but didn't look the other man in the face. He was never good with intimacy, now was no exception. How did he even get to this point to begin with. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally in the middle of writing the smut, and decided to start watching crack vids on yt sorry


End file.
